It is well-known, that among the products of the sweet industry, chocolates and products containing purely chocolate, are the most favourable. Depending on the kind of the chocolate it contains 40-60 weight % carbohydrate whereas the carbohydrate content of the products of the sweet industry with chocolate-content or chocolate icing is still even greater as mentioned. Chocolates contain in addition to carbohydrate alkaloids as well e.g. theobromine, tannin-derivatives cocoared and catechine, further mineral substances, which are physiologically useful and easily digestible.
Many experiments were made to increase the protein and to reduce the carbohydrate content of chocolates maintaining at the same time their deliciousness. These experiments, however, failed and therefore the proportion of the protein could not be increased at the expense of the carbohydrate. Chocolates form a heterogenous, polydisperse system, which contains sugar dispersed in cocoa-butter, cocoa-starch and other solid components, e.g. mineral substances. The cocoa-butter--as dispersing medium--is solid at room-temperature. The viscosity of the dispersing medium depends on the proportion of the cocoa-butter at a given temperature, as well as on the quantity of additives which reduce the viscosity of the product. Chocolate has a lypophobic character and cannot absorb more than 2-3 weight % of water, The homogeneity of the chocolate mass is destroyed, if it contains more than 5 weight % of water. Under influence of the water the sugar content of the chocolate dissolves and the formed sugar syrup is not able to redisperse in the dispersing medium, which is the cocoa-butter. Consequently small water- and fat droplets form within the originally homogeneous chocolate mass at 32.degree. C. The unhomogeneous chocolate mass cannot be processed further and it becomes lumpy. This is the reason why chocolates could be enriched, or mixed respectively, with anhydrous substances or substances only containing very small water e.g. dried milk, roasted and milled seeds. This is the method which is suitable to produce milk-chocolate, and whole-nut-chocolate. If chocolate is mixed with substances having great water content, than this water content should be eliminated by heating during the refining process. If the water content of the chocolate is greater than the usual amount, the substance becomes lumpy and tastes gritty.
For flavouring the products of the dairy industry small quantity of chocolate are used some times, these products, however, have a taste and consistency of milk-products. For example, chocolate with milk, and quark (cottage cheese) products with chocolate icing, to.